


Wasteland Tramps

by Lunarflare14



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Flirting, Jealousy, Minor Canonical Character Death - Past, Off Screen Robot Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone swore she did it just to piss him off. Even though it was really none of his business who or what she flirted with.</p><p>Fill for the Prompt: Boone gets jealous when FemCourier seduces Benny in order to get the Chip. I don't know about you all but Jealous!Boone is my kink.</p><p>Bonuses for Boone killing Benny in a jealous rage and Courier being like "WTF MAN!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland Tramps

She was always asking too many fucking questions.  
  
While we were walking to the Strip she wrung my story out of me like you’d wring the last drop out of a once damp towel; Bitter Springs, Manny, my wife, everything down to the last drop. I hated it. Bitch just had this way of pulling shit out of you. After the personal questions started to become mundane, (“You ever ate Gecko Steak? Do you always wear that beret? Do you like dogs?”), I got tired of it all. “This is always fucking about me. What about you? Why we even headed for the Strip?”   
  
She stopped a few steps ahead of me watching Bloatflies float in the distance. Then she looked back, big hazel eyes shining with a look I knew well. There was the quiet fury of someone out for blood. I knew there was a reason we got along so well. “I was shot in the head once.”  
  
“People don’t usually recover from that sort of thing.”  
  
“Well, I did. Now I’m heading to the Strip to kill the bastard who did it.” That was how I offed Carla- Bullet to the skull. Right in the temple. My hand reached out and moved the hair that would’ve covered Carla’s spot. It did it on its own. She pulled back quick, but not quick enough that I didn’t see the scar. For a minute, Coury was Carla and I was back at that slave auction. Must suck being a woman in the Mojave Wasteland, they all seem to get raped, beaten, or shot out here. Sometimes all three. Sometimes in varying orders. “He tried to kill me in cold blood. I’m going to return the favor.” She started walking again, not looking back. “It’s not the same thing, Craig.”  
  
How she fucking reads my mind like that, I’ll never know.  
  
She didn’t talk to me for three days. Normally, I can’t get her to shut up. Not all the one word answers in the world can deter her. I watched her closely those three days. She looked good for a girl who’d been shot in the head at close range. Her face was pretty enough, round, kind of plain. Not like Carla. She was full bred gorgeous. Not sure how I saw her in Coury for that moment. But there was something about her I couldn’t figure out. She's getting this rep as a helper, but all I see most of the time is a con and a business woman. But sometimes- like with helping me. She does things without looking for rewards.   
  
She's a weird one. Probably a result of having a bullet go through her brain.

We got a room at the Wrangler while we scrounged for caps. I stood outside while she negotiated. It went unsaid that I was intimating to most business types. A pretty little wasteland chick like her? She looked like a fucking pushover. But you know what they say about looks. She came out to get me and led me to the piss ant hole in the wall they call a room. I set my shit on the floor in a corner.  
  
“Two thousand caps.”   
  
If I were the jumpy sort I’d have shit my pants. I hadn’t heard her move away from the door. I’d have put a bell on her by now if it wouldn’t have attracted the Muties.  
  
I shrugged. “Yeah. Vegas ain’t cheap.”   
  
“It’ll probably take me a while to get the cash and we’re not gonna find any Legion in New Vegas…” She trailed off, staring at the chipping paint on the walls. “I have to do this.”  
  
I knew she would do this at some point. Just kind of wasn’t expecting the sharp pain in my chest at the thought. “You dumping me, Coury?”  
  
She laughed, “I just figured I’d just put it out there... You know. For if you get antsy. Just wanted you to know I’d understand if…” She trailed of and stared at the point again.  
  
“Good ‘cause I ain’t going anywhere.” With that I unrolled my sleeping bag on the floor and laid down. I knew she was watching me. That’s when there was a knock at the door. She crossed to it and opened it enough to reveal her head.   
  
Leaning on the door frame casually, I could almost hear the shift in her mood. “Hey there.” My ears perked at her tone. That was her sexy business woman voice. The one she got with the dirty bastards who thought better with their dick then their brain. I hated motherfuckers like that. Always chasing tail.  
  
“Hey there yourself, doll face. Just making sure your stay is… To your satisfaction.” That was the man from the bar downstairs. The sleaze bag she dealt with to get us this shit hole no doubt. What was with the shitty pick-up lines?   
  
She giggled a bit. “Its fine, Jimmy. Thanks, for the discount. It’s much appreciated.”  
  
“If you’re looking for some company maybe I could-” I was off my bedroll and slamming the door open so fast the wall shook.  
  
He nearly dropped the bottle of wine he was holding once he caught a glimpse of me. He just stared as if he’d never seen a first Recon man before. “Out, shit stain.” He scrambled back down the hall so fast he nearly slipped on the stairs. I turned back to Coury and she just studied me, like she does a piece of tech she can’t quite figure out.

“What?”  
  
She shrugged, grinning. “Nothing.” With that she plopped on the bed. A minute ago she was all brooding, and then she was flirting with the staff, now she was acting goofy? Her mood swings were unpredictable that was for sure. “I might have liked that guy, you know.”  
  
My eyes narrowed. “Oh. Well, sorry. Shit happens.” With that I laid on my bedroll again back to her. She laughed and threw a pillow at me. I rolled over enough to give her the glare of death. It would be more effective if she was still scared of it.  
  
“I was just kidding. Jeeze, you are too uptight sometimes, Craig.”  
  
“No one calls me Craig.” Last man to call me Craig was shot. Not even Carla was allowed to pull that shit.  
  
She laughed. “Good thing I’m a no one then.” She didn’t even have a name when I met her. I kept forgetting.  
  
“You’re Coury.” I said it like it was simple. To me it was. Whoever she had been didn’t matter. Just like who I was hadn’t mattered to her.   
  
“Yeah ‘cause you said and I quote ‘Courier isn’t a god damn name’.”  
  
“It isn’t. Coury is better."  
  
She smiled at me. “I guess I should thank you then.”  
  
“For?”  
  
She only shook her head and climbed under the covers. “Get some sleep. We’re job hunting in the morning.”  
  
When I woke up she was just coming back from downstairs. Turns out Doll-Face Charlie at the front desk had work for her. And if I were a man prone to burst out laughing, I would have at the job offer she got.  
  
“Pimping?”  
  
She glared at me. “It’s not pimping… Not if you sell it to them right. I just need the right angle.” She grabbed her 10mm from the bed and holstered it at her hip. “I’ll be back later. Maybe you could play a few hands of Black Jack.”  
  
“Whatever.” It was still pimping.

I was at the bar when she strolled in with the Old Ben. The beer slipped right out of my hands and hit the floor with a clank. She was fucking glowing. Hair tussled, light blush, all that shit. That I-just-got-laid grin on her face. At least my mouth wasn’t on the floor like Jimmy boy’s was.  
  
That bastard. I could’ve killed the sucker right there. If Coury hadn’t leaned against the bar next to me and told me Old Ben’s long ass story like he was her new boyfriend. She ended his tale with a wink at him and I snapped my head around to glare in his direction. “Don’t be that way. I know you’re all against unattached sex and all that. We didn’t do anything.” She looked around; blushing like a school girl caught reading her momma’s romances. She leaned in close to my ear. “It was the sexbot I’ve got lined up back at the Tech place. I just had to test it.” She giggled. “I couldn’t feel my legs afterward! It was glorious. You should have a go at-“ But she stopped at the look of utter disgust and fury I must have been giving. Rather than laugh she glared. “Fine. You’re such a fucking prude.”   
  
She didn’t speak to me for more three days after that.   
  
Coury was a grown woman, and I’m not her baby sitter and it was just a robot. Maybe I was too critical of her flirtatious nature. Just because I don’t know why she wants all these men to think they got a shot at putting their package in her slot doesn’t mean there isn’t a good adult reason... Course, she did go out looking for work and brought back a cyber-dog, like a kid brings home a stray. If she was talking to me, I’d have asked what the fuck she was thinking. We were out for caps and charity work wasn’t going to get us any closer to the Strip. But two can play at the silent game. We didn’t say a word all the way to Jacobstown. This was fucking far out of the way, even for charity work and I was still pretty pissed at her childish antics. “Can you help him, Doc?” She asked the old man who was supposed to be some sort of specialist on the matter of mutt brains.  
  
“He’ll need a new brain. He’ll keep his own memories. But it’ll take some time for him to incorporate the new memories. Of course, that’s assuming you can actually get a brain for him.” I should’ve guessed the kid had a soft spot for dogs. She seemed real distressed for the thing. Not that I didn’t feel bad for the miserable bastard, what with his brain going bad and all. But damn she looked sad as the thing whimpered.  
  
I squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at me. “There’s a woman outside Novac who raises mutts. Maybe she’ll have one we could use?” The look on Coury’s face: pure joy. She hugged me and screamed that I was brilliant. The Doc raised an eyebrow but I shrugged. Then he shook his head with a grin, like he knew some big secret. I glared and he just looked away.   
  
It took us two weeks to make the trek. The whole way there she kept asking if I thought Gibson would really just hand over one of her dogs marbles. As it turned out, one look at Rex was enough to get Gibson to cave. Another bleeding heart for canines if you can imagine. Seeing Coury’s face as Rex woke up after his surgery made it worth it. She grinned at me as she scratched under his chin. I smiled at her and she went blank. Took me a minute to know why. That’s the first smile I’d ever given her. I screwed up my face to hide it but the damage was done. It was the first smile since Carla died. Which led to another surprising thought- since the whole sexbot incident, I hadn’t thought of Carla once. Didn’t need a shrink to tell me that was progress, but I just didn’t know how to feel about it.   
  
I didn’t have much time to contemplate it, seeing as she had just started flirting with a SUPER MUTANT.  
  
I grabbed her elbow and dragged her towards the road out, Rex barking behind us. “MUTIES, Coury?”  
  
“Look, he isn’t getting any action. And he’s not hideous… well I don’t think he is. A little flirtation keeps the morale up.” I stopped and looked at her.  
  
“So you flirt… To keep men in good spirits?”  
  
“Yeah, why’d you think I do it?” I don’t say anything and she pulls her arm away. Oh yeah, she knew I thought her a tease for the pure enjoyment of it. Her death glare lasted all the way back to New Vegas.       

Back in Freeside we finally found a man who’d give us a fake passport on the cheap. Can’t say I wasn’t happy to get out of that dump. But I wasn’t looking forward to New Vegas. That’s where I’d met Carla. When we entered the gates, the neon nearly blinded me. Gomorrah stood tall as ever, hookers lining the front, dancing for the soldiers.   
  
“Howdy, partner!”   
  
To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had reached for my rifle but Coury stopped me. “Wait!”  
  
I stopped.  
  
She sighed and looked to the robot that had approached us, “Hey, Vic.”

“Boss man wants to see you over at the Lucky 38.”   
  
She raised an eyebrow at it. “Boone, could you wait at Gomorrah? Not too far in, I can’t remember if I ever been there. Play some blackjack or something.” I nodded and she followed the Securitron away.  
  
About an hour and three beers later, she returned just as I hit the Jackpot on Roulette. When I looked up from the winnings I’d just been handed her face blank. It was the least amount of emotion I'd ever seen in her face and it was kinda scary. She nodded to the chips I’d won. “Cash in. We’re headed to the Tops.” I didn’t want to go to the Tops. I met Carla there. Going there will be like going to her grave. But I cash in anyway and follow her. Her stride is set, her feet are sure, and I’m even a bit scared of her. When we enter the casino a Chairman takes our weapons save the boot knife I know she’s got hidden and the revolver I've got stashed away. All I could see looking around were old ghost, me, Manny and Carla. Then I noticed the guy at the front desk eyeing her and she saw it, slipping over to the counter while me and Rex hung back.   
  
“Hey there, sweet cheeks, who’s your friend?”   
  
“Nobody.” It’s that tone again; the ‘I’ll fuck your brains out if you let me’ tone. It hit me then that this tone has never been used in conversation with me. Not once.   
  
“You come here often.”  
  
“Nah, my first time on the Strip. Just looking for a good time.” She said it and the guy looked like he wanted to eat her. My fists clench. Fucking slimball. The flirtation went on for an eternity before finally.   
  
“Girly, I think Benny’d like you… Like you real good, know what I mean, doll face. He’s working the floor. You should head his way.”   
  
She smiled all honey sweet, and says. “Thanks, love.”   
  
He slipped her several NCR $100 bills across the table and winks, “Buy yourself something pretty too.”  
  
She bit her lips coyly and we wandered off to the casino, Rex sat at the feet of the man (Swank?) and watched diligently. I was fuming, really absolutely furious by this point. I’m silent, keeping all this in. She guided me to a blackjack table at the front and sat me down, leaning in close and whispering softly in my ear. “See the one with the checkered suit over there.” I stealthily checked and I nod, some slime ball manager type laughed with his armed guards in the fucking ugliest suit I’d ever seen. “He’s the one who shot me in the head.” Now I understood. We were here on business, not leisure. The flirtation at the front desk was actually her digging for information. I felt real stupid. If it was to kill him she’d do anything. Including flirt with jerk offs like the man at the front desk.  
  
She walked over, keeping her steps even and calm. I watched. She was the business woman of our pair after all. She stood just outside his circle of buddies and talked. I could see her face in profile as Benny got nervous. Then… Her face went blank as he babbled on. Slowly, it twisted and turned into a mutation of her usual seduction techniques.   
  
I grit my teeth. Her _murderer_? She’d flirt with her _murderer_?

What the hell was she doing? She couldn’t possibly-! But he gestured to his guards to let her through and he sat in a booth on the wall while he talked to some official looking Chairmen. She _slid_ onto his lap like it was the most natural thing in the world and all I could do was openly gawk at her. She glanced at me once, but turned her attention back to Benny. She got handsy, too. Touching him a lot and whispering in his ear when the others weren’t paying attention. At one point he laughed and slid her something into her hand, whispering back and kissing her jaw. She got up and headed for the around for the elevators. I followed after her and caught up. When the doors closed I couldn’t keep it back anymore, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THAT GUY SHOT YOUR FUCKING BRAINS INTO THE DIRT! WHAT-?”  
  
“I need to get him away from his guards. He handed me his room key and said he’d meet me up here for some alone time.” She seemed to be ignoring the fact that I’d yelled at her. Boone doesn’t yell.   
  
I was angry as fuck. But she had a point. “Fine. “   
  
“Don’t you interfere, Boone. The bastard is mine. Go back to the casino.” It’s then I realize she called me Boone. Coury only calls me Boone when she needs me to stay behind. When she needs to detach herself and be the vigilante. That’s usually when she goes into Legion territory. I should’ve noticed it when we entered New Vegas. She wasn’t even looking at me.  
  
I nodded as she exited the elevator without as much as a look back. Instead of riding it back down like she told me too, I camped out at the end of the hall while she waited. The scumbag exited the elevator a few minutes later, and entered the room. I snuck up to the door, opening it a crack. Her jacket and cowboy hat had been thrown on the floor and she’d undone her shirt a bit for affect. Her entire demeanor had changed. She was sitting on the bed watching as he slowly undid his tie. There was a hungry look on her face. Only I knew she wasn’t hungry for his cock. She flopped back on the bed and moaned like a cheap hooker.   
  
I could hear the lecherous grin in his voice. “Didn’t start without me, did you, darlin’?”  
  
“You left me waiting on purpose.” She accused breathlessly. He came up and kneeled at the end of the bed, grabbing her left boot. I cursed. See, that’s where she kept her fucking knife. He pulled it off and flung it over his shoulder, then grabbed the other one and did the same. She didn’t even flinch. Instead, her grin only broadened, like she found all this amusing as hell. She probably was thinking about splattering HIS brains across the wall. He said some of the cheesiest sex talk I’ve ever fucking heard, something about her having nice charlies and shit. My hands were shaking as I watched his fingers undo the buttons of her shirt, the fucking slime ball’s laugh as she fucking giggled. His hands ran up her stomach cupping her breasts. Fucking bastard, she moaned and he leaned in. I stood, blind to everything as he fumbled with her jeans. He sat back and peeled off his jacket and I took the shot, right to the back of the scull. His body fell limp on top of her and she screamed.

She rolled the corpse to the floor blood and brains splattered in her hair. Those eyes were wild with rage. It may be the first time that fury was every directed at me. I didn’t give a shit. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE-“ But I shut her up quite effectively by shoving my tongue in her mouth and pinning her to the bed. She didn’t even struggle like a woman being assaulted should.  
  
“There was no way I was allowing this bull shit.” I said pulling back to pull off my own shirt. I kissed her again, it was all tongue and lips and it angered me because somebody else fucking taught her how to kiss that good. My hands undid her jeans, went down the back to cup her ass. She moaned. Not her cheap slutty fake moan. A fucking real loud moan that made my Johnson ache for her. “I ain’t sharing you anymore.” I growled, moving on to suck and bite at her collarbone.   
  
“Craig.” She whimpered and quivered and she was so fucking sexy in that moment. I hadn’t REALLY ever acknowledged it. I had to make up for lost time. “Oh- God, YES!”  
  
“You talk too much.” She shuts up and only makes those fucking gorgeous noises. “That’s a good girl.” It was fantastic. The always calculating and composed woman I knew was gone as I groped and marked her skin. All the while I could only think ‘mine’. It was sloppy and messy trying to get us both unclothed. She didn’t help any. She seemed unwilling to get even an inch of space between us; which isn’t conducive to undoing a belt buckle or kicking off military boots. They finally came off, and the sunglasses were thrown across the room. I pulled back from the kiss to finally attempt to get her pants off and she giggled breathlessly. I didn’t think anything could stop me when I got… Started. But she did.  
  
“What?” I panted back, rock hard as I got her feet out of her pants.  
  
“You really do always wear that thing don’t ya?”  
  
It took me a second to realize what she meant, and damn it, I let out a bark of laughter.   
  
She laughed too, sitting up to kiss me. “So you gonna fuck me or what?”  
  
I shook my head still chuckling as I met her eyes, “You’re a piece of work.”

  
“Yeah, but you love me.”   
  
I didn’t even hesitate when I leaned in to kiss her again. Coury is totally psychic. I swear by it. She knows shit before I even do.   
  
“HEY!”  
  
“Sweet Jesus!” We both exclaim and fall off the side of the bed.  
  
“Hi there! Good to meet you. Sorry about that. Hope I wasn’t interrupting. Please, continue.” It was a Securitron with a smiley face. That was something you didn’t see every day.   
  
“Who are you?” Coury demanded as she attempted to cover herself. I cursed.   
  
“I’m a PDQ-88b Securitron, but you can call me ‘Yes Man’.”  
  
I growled, “How long were you watching us, Yes Man?”  
  
“The whole time.”  
  
Coury giggled, “What kind of name is Yes Man?”  
  
“It’s what Benny always called me. Probably because I am SO helpful.”  
  
“Wow, Benny reprogrammed a Securitron? Without House knowing?”

  
They went on like that forever and she got that gleam in her eyes she gets when hatching a crazy scheme. A scheme she would want me to help with I bet. Fuck, and I was about to get laid too. Coury is a tramp and a tease. But damn it I’d follow her to hell and back.


End file.
